O Forte das Ilusões
by LaTekila
Summary: Mundos dentro de mundos. Quando a consciência se vai, só restam as sensações como guias.


Os sóis estavam a pino e brilhavam especialmente impiedosos sobre o Reino naquele dia. Hank, Bob, Sheila, Diana, Eric e Presto caminhavam pelas tórridas areias da Terra do Pó já haviam horas sem encontrar água ou sombra.  
- Vejam, há alguma coisa à frente!  
Uma silhueta distante e preticamente indistinta chamara a atenção de Bob. A esperança de encontrar alguma coisa - o que quer que fosse - naquele deserto renovou-lhes as forças e puseram-se a andar mais animados, cogitando o que lhes guardaria o destino.  
Pouco mais de meia hora mais tarde, contemplaram as ruínas do que teria sido uma vila em estilo medieval. As choupanas de pedra apresentavam restos da corbetura de palha queimada, havia restos de construções de madeira também roídos pelo fogo e sobre tudo aquilo cresciam a hera e os musgos, como se aquela cidadela não fizesse parte do desértico cenário da Terra do Pó. Ao centro da antiga vila, havia a grandiosa figura do castelo fortificado, cujos muros estavam quase totalmente ruídos, mas guardava ainda os imponentes torreões que tomavam tons esverdeados com as muscíneas que lhes cresciam. Por entre as ruínas soprava uma brisa fria e cortante que semelhava ao alento de um morto-vivo.  
- Esse lugar é de dar arrepios! - suspirou Diana, aquecendo os braços com as mãos.  
- Vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar um pouco de água. Deve haver um poço em algum lugar por aqui... Vamos nos dividir e procurar, um para cada direção. Aquele que achar, grite e nós viremos. O lugar é quieto, não teremos problemas em escutar. Sob palavras de concordância, os exploradores separaram-se.  
Sheila insistiu para que Bob fosse com ela, embora conhecesse o irmão suficientemente para saber que não iria. Era teimoso, não admitia a idade que tinha, sua fragilidade. Nunca admitira e a exposição aos riscos e perigos do Reino amalgamara essa característica ao invés de suavizá-la. Ela temia as conseqüências daquela coragem irrefletida, mas talvez o problema estivesse nela. Raras vezes encontrava algum resquício de audácia quando procurava em si mesma. Poderia salvar-se se a situação o exigisse?  
Talvez esse fosse o significado da capa que recebera do Mestre dos Magos... Fugir antes de encarar o perigo, esconder-se antes de desafiar a morte. Ao contrário de todos os outros. Eles haviam recebido armas, ela, uma capa da invisibilidade, como se fosse a menos capaz. Talvez fosse. Eric tinha um escudo, é certo, mas ele servia para proteger a todos, tomar  
os ataques diretamente, servir como única barreira ao inimigo. Aquilo era muito diferente do que ela poderia fazer.  
Balançou a cabeça como que para espantar tais pensamentos ao perceber uma lágrima que estava por escorrer. Atravessara o salão principal da fortificação, subira um lance de escadas e agora encontrava-se em meio a uma malha de corredores. O local não parecia oferecer perigo, apesar de úmido e escuro, preferia, porém, precaver-se, mas não ousou cobrir-se com a capa: alguém poderia precisar encontrá-la. Hesitou ainda algum momento antes de decidir-se pelo caminho diretamente à sua frente.  
Conforme adentrava a construção, a iluminação tornava-se mais escassa, mas aquele alento gelado era tal qual na parte externa, mas ela sentia-se segura. Aquele corredor abria-se em muitas portas e ela sentiu que deveria entrar na terceira à esquerda. Não sabia o que encontraria, mas parecia tão óbvio que entrasse lá, tão natural, que era como se houvesse conhecido aquele lugar há muitos anos. E então suas pernas a levaram para o aposento escuro sem que ela se desse conta, sua mente estava nebulosa, como se aquilo fosse um sonho distante. A brisa parara de soprar e o ar ali era quente e aconchegante. Sheila sentia-se deliciosamente confortável ao sentar-se a uma grande cadeira de madeira escura que havia por ali. Não conseguia prestar atenção aos detalhes do quarto, mas sabia que havia uma lareira crpeitando e objetos que sempre foram seus, embora parecesse-lhe vagamente que era a primeira vez que os via.  
Naquele momento ouviu passos no corredor. Decerto era um cavaleiro, pois podia ouvir claramente o tilintar da armadura. Porque estaria ele vestido para a batalha? Os jogos ainda demorariam a chegar e o Reino estava em paz... Jogos? Quais jogos? Em que estaria pensando? Era como se houvessem duas vozes em sua mente, duas realidades que se desconheciam, mas ela não podia coordenar esses pensamentos, estava muito quente e aconchegante lá, ela preferia sentir o contato macio do veludo em sua pele, o contato daquele vestido que ela nunca vira, mas sabia que era o seu favorito.


End file.
